1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of data access and, more particularly, to an access device capable of accessing storage devices in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Among current computer systems, a storage device has played an important role, which can store application programs, operating systems, personal information, and even photos and video files. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a personal computer configuration. As shown in FIG. 1, after power-on, the CPU 13 of the computer loads the operating system to a memory 12 (e.g., a RAM) from a storage device 11 (e.g., a hard disk) for execution. The storage device 11 typically requires the help of the operating system for a normal read/write. In this case, when the personal computer cannot be powered on as usual, the data content of the storage device 11 cannot be read. A solution is to apply an operating system of another device (e.g., a floppy or compact disk) to power on the computer and then to drive the storage device 11, or to demount the storage device 11 and then to plug it to a normal system for data read. However, only skilled technicians or engineers can perform such an operation, while general users may find it difficult to execute.
In addition, currently plug-in storage devices (e.g., USB portable disks or memory cards) can provide data storage and portability functions. For reading the data of the plug-in storage devices and storing the data into the storage device 11 of the personal computer, it requires powering on and manually operating the personal computer. Accordingly, the user has to turn on the personal computer and wait for a booting time, and must be skilled in operating the personal computer. Further, the personal computer is increasingly popular and widely used in, for example, monitoring and video-recording applications to record audiovisual data in the storage device 11. However, when recording audiovisual data streams, the personal computer is kept on, which requires huge power consumption, and the system for monitoring and recording is complicated, resulting in poor system security and stability.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved access device capable of accessing storage devices in a computer to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.